Winter's Kiss
by dead and gone
Summary: Au; The Saiyans come and conquer earth and kill pretty much everyone they find. So ya... they bring Bulma back to their planet. And no this isn't your average one. It's different! I don't own dbz. But I love it! So r&r!


Angel: I don't own dbz!  
  
Sage: Nope, the creatures do! Duo: And don't hurt Angel to bad, this is her first try at a B/V. Angel: Ya, don't hurt me! Sage: Got a question? Mail Kaos_archer@yahoo.com cause well, that's Angel's mail! Angel: Enjoy! Jya ne..  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Everything Will Be Okay  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bulma's Diary, day one.)  
  
It was so cold outside; hardly the cold of a normal fall morning. No, the sun had been blocked and now the coldness that comes from living without it was kicking. It's all because of those damned monkey people that call themselves Saiyans.  
  
They'd come one evening, two days ago in their small space pods. The moment they'd exited those damn contraptions they'd started to damage the life here on Earth. Kami only knows why.  
  
Buildings had exploded, knocked down into a mass of rumble in mere seconds by a tiny blast no bigger then my fist. And one of the very first places they'd hit; Capsule Corps.. my home.  
  
Now it stood in front of me in mess of ruin. My parents had died in the blast; I still grieve their loss. My father's and my entire life's work; gone. And I feel so much hatred in me that I could die.  
  
This morning when I'd woken up, I had the feel of nonexistence and had the thought to walk up to one of the Saiyans and tell them to shoot me too. You see, I had been taking my normal morning jog; I'm not so vein as to say I have to work to keep the pounds off; well I'd been on my way home and that's when I looked up at the sky.  
  
***Flashback.. Two days prier**  
  
Bulma Briefs, the intelligent and beautiful heir to the Capsule Corporation had woken up happy and feeling great. Like most mornings she'd pulled herself out of bed, gotten dressed in he grungiest cloths, kissed her mother and father, grabbed a quick drink of OJ and was out the door for her normal morning jog.  
  
The seemed like every other day; dull, filled with not a bit of excitement. So, to take her mind off her planned days and boring social functions; Bulma decided to take an extra long jog. She'd slid on her headphones, switched the channel and was off. The pavement fell hard and so very supportive under her Nike shoes.  
  
The earth; so very supportive. Nothing could ever happen to hurt her while she was there; at least nothing major. So she'd shock of the bad vibes of the long day ahead of her and put a smile cross her lips.  
  
The air was cool against her bare arms and legs; but Bulma didn't mind. Fall was her favorite season and Kami only knew, but she loved the cold it brought as well. "A season for rebirth." She murmured to herself as she cast her eyes from house to house on the side of the street.  
  
It was six a.m., so many working citizens would be up and about around this hour. It was fine by her; silence wasn't much her thing anywase. Doors slammed, cars squealed, and babies cried with the first awakenings of the sun.  
  
It wasn't until seven thirty that all thoughts of the day ahead of her and her life later then that disappeared. Bulma had stopped about a third of a mile from her house. She rested her back against a post and took a deep breath of the cool September air.  
  
By now she'd already discarded the headphones and placed them back in the bag she had at her waist. Now she stood in her gray sports bra and black spandex pants. They weren't the designer clothing she usually wore, but they were comfortable to say the least.  
  
And at the moment she finally decided to get her but in gear and get the rest of the way home was the same moment the sky turned black. Bulma cast her aqua gaze heaven ward and gasped. Twenty falling comets sped towards their puny city and it scared Bulma.  
  
But as the things came closer, she realized they weren't comets, but spaceships; like the ones her father made.  
  
They came down in small clusters, crashing into homes and lives of people who hadn't done anything but live. Bulma hurried to one, but stopped and hid when she saw the hatch swing open.  
  
A man stepped out. His scared face set in a grim look. He gathered energy in his hand like Bulma's friends did when they trained and threw it at one of the apartment stores close by. Like a caress, it swept along the building, but like death, it took it's tolled by surprise.  
  
Screams rang out in the air, blood drowned out the streets, people lay discarded like old toys. And as all this was happening by one the men, it was happening by all as well. Every man that had stepped out the crafts started shooting energy and power at different areas. Debris lined the streets, covered the people, the blood, like a blanket of stone.  
  
Death. Bulma finally snapped out of it. She hurried towards her home; since the men had passed the area by now, she needed not be worried bout getting caught.  
  
A small wail brought her head around and her eyes came to rest on a small seven-year-old girl clutching to a kitten. Her green eyes looked out from under darkened blonde bangs with tears filling them to the rim. "My mamma died." She whispered. "My dada's with her in heaven. I'm scared."  
  
Bulma's lips trembled as she hurried to the child. With gentle hands; she scooped the girl up into her arms. "Don't worry." She murmured. "Everything will be okay." Though in her heart, Bulma knew it wouldn't be.  
  
The small girl fell asleep in her arms as Bulma walked towards her home. Yet when it came in sight, her cry of dismay was enough to rouse the girl once again. Capsule Corps was lit like a torch in flames. A man with spiked hair stood over the ruble of her once proud home; laughing like he enjoyed the feeling of death.  
  
Bulma dropped to her knees with the girl still clutched firmly to her. "Everything will still be okay." She murmured through an on slaughter of tears.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Two days it had been since that. Bulma had pulled herself and Abby, the girl, into a "cover" of ruble and stayed hidden there. It was close to home; and was safe; for now. Nowhere was truly safe though.  
  
Yesterday, the Saiyans had sent a ball of huge massive black energy at the sun. It expanded and blocked out the heat. No survivor of the attacks seemed to take heed; the heat hadn't faded enough for anyone to notice.  
  
Today, they were noticing. "I could hardly believe that I'd lived here just a few days ago." Bulma whispered to herself. Abby cuddled closer to her warmth, her small body not as immune to the cold air.  
  
That morning it had begun to snow, and then hail, then freezing rain came. It went like that then started again. They had brief moment when the survivors, who'd all come to Bulma's "shelter" snuck out to try and find materials for warmth, water, and food.  
  
Most never came back.  
  
The Saiyans stayed on Earth, gathering the living people that remained for whoring or slave work. Most of the men, if strong enough to fight, died.  
  
Bulma glanced down at her dairy that lay next to her. She peered at the last entry she'd made with narrowed eyes.  
  
(Bulma's Diary, days two and three.)  
  
I hadn't ventured out yet. If I did, I knew I'd be caught. I can't camouflage myself to my surroundings like others can. Those with dark complexions, hair and eyes hid themselves in the darkness at night. It was as such that our remaining group picked those who would go out next. No one had even suggested me yet.  
  
Especially since they thought Abby was my daughter. Neither she nor I had made a move to correct them. Abby had even started calling me 'mama', I think she might even believe it, because she and I seem to be each others life lines as of now." 


End file.
